Danny Havoc
Grant Berkland is a retired American professional wrestler who performed under the ring name Danny Havoc. He is best known for his work on the independent circuit primarily in Combat Zone Wrestling, IWA Mid-South, and IWA Deep-South. He wrestled a hardcore wrestling style. Career Havoc was born in the small town of Cylinder, Iowa and started wrestling in his family's barn with his friends after school. After watching many wrestling tapes and specifically after attending Combat Zone Wrestling's CZW Cage of Death 6 event, Havoc traveled to Philadelphia to try out for CZW. After training for a few months, Havoc made his debut in the student battle royal at Tournament of Death 4 on July 30, 2005. At one point during the match, Havoc was set on fire by fellow wrestler WHACKS. He made his singles debut at the first annual Chri$ Ca$h memorial show on September 10, 2005. He defeated fellow CZW Academy graduate Andy Sumner with a Death Valley driver off the ring apron through a barbed-wire board propped up on two chairs outside the ring. He started a long feud with DJ Hyde that included matches on CZW shows as well as STF (Stars of the Future) and NEXT shows. Havoc finally defeated Hyde at CZW's April 2006 show Any Questions?, and post-match, Hyde threw Havoc off of a balcony through a table. Havoc won the CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship at the third annual Chri$ Ca$h memorial show on September 8 by defeating Joker, Scotty Vortekz, "Diehard" Dustin Lee, and Drake Younger in a five-way match. On December 1, Havoc made it to the finals of IWA Deep South's "Carnage Cup" tournament before falling to Freakshow. A week later, on December 8, at CZW's flagship show, Cage of Death, Havoc was the last member of Team CZW left standing on the top of the cage at the end of the big Cage of Death match. Havoc won the seventh annual Tournament of Death on May 17, 2008. In the first round, Havoc advanced by beating the Ram in a light tube bundles match. In the semi-finals, Havoc and Nick Gage advanced by beating Pinkie Sanchez and Greg Excellent in a fans bring the weapons match. In the finals, Havoc was pitted against Drake Younger, Scotty Vortekz, and Nick Gage in a no rope barbed wire 200 light tubes match to a single pinfall. During the match Havoc was chokeslammed on two chairs by Necro Butcher and was dropped out of the ring by Nick Gage, but his arm caught the barbed wire and was badly cut from his triceps to his armpit. The same year, he also won the IWA Deep South Carnage Cup, advancing over the Juggulator, WHACKS, and beating Nick Gage, Freakshow, and Corey Shaddix in the finals. He gained The CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship at Decision '08 after then-Champion Drake Younger, who also held The CZW World Heavyweight Championship gave him the Title following a four-way match. Havoc recently made it to the finals of wXw's Gorefest II tournament in Germany, losing to Thumbtack Jack in a lighttubes and barbed-wire pits match. Havoc had defeated Thumbtack Jack the month before in the US to retain his Ultraviolent Underground Title. Havoc recently was also the center of a G4 Underground segment on Deathmatch wrestling in the US, aired on the G4 Cable Station. It followed him to his defense of his Ultraviolent Underground Title against Thumbtack Jack and also his private life with his wife. During 2009, Havoc was embroiled in a bitter feud with Switchblade Conspiracy founder Sami Callihan. This culminated in the 11th annual Cage of Death match, with Callihan winning and attempting to cut Havoc with a knife, only to be cut off by the returning Necro Butcher. The following year, a feud erupted between Billy Gram's CULT FICTION faction (originally composed of MASADA, tHURTeen, Brain Damage, and JC Bailey) and Havoc's babyface faction, which came to be known as The Suicide Kings (originally Eddie Kingston, Drake Younger, Danny Havoc, and Scotty Vortekz). During the course of this feud, JC Bailey passed away, Eddie Kingston defected from the company, and Drake Younger turned on his friends, proclaiming himself "The Golden Boy" and aligning with CF. Devon Moore took the spot of Younger in the Suicide Kings, and toward the conclusion of the feud, occasional CZW participant and midwestern Hardcore mainstay, Dysfunction, filled Kingston's spot, to bring the main event for Cage of Death 12 to an even 4-on-4 match. The Suicide Kings came out of the match victorious, and CF disbanded shortly thereafter. In the midst of that same year, at CZW Best of the Best X, Havoc defeated Jun Kasai to win the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship for the second time. Havoc subsequently dropped the UVU belt to MASADA 4 months later, and the title has since been retired. From the remains of the Suicide Kings faction, Havoc declared that a new group was to be recognized, which he proclaimed to be "The Nation of Intoxication." This group initially consisted of Havoc, Moore, and Vortekz, who quickly invited Lucky13 (formerly CULT FICTION's "tHURTeen") to join them. Vortekz departed the group and the company shortly thereafter, but the Nation continued to prosper, eventually winning the CZW tag titles on two occasions, trading them back and forth with heel group, 4LOKO. The Nation became known almost as much for their drunken shennanigans and comical antics as for their trademark daredevil style, punctuated by the core members' ability to combine exciting high-flying maneuvers with the hard-hitting, risk-taking ultraviolent style that CZW has made its name with. Havoc has subsequently become a semi-regular mainstay in Big Japan Pro Wrestling, as one of the most consistent representatives of CZW to compete in the legendary deathmatch promotion. On a recent tour, Havoc and his frequent travel partner, Drake Younger, represented CZW as participants in BJW's Round Robin Deathmatch Survivor League, the winner of which was to earn a shot at the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. While both men had respectable showings, neither managed to advance far enough to be in title contention. Toward the end of the tour, Havoc and Younger—longtime friends—had a very public falling out at the BJW Dojo, in which they came to blows and had to be pulled aparted by BJW Dojo members. This sparked a feud between the two that saw the return of long-missing CZW favorite, Scotty Vortekz, who had at different times been tag partners with both men. Vortekz made his allegiances known by siding with Younger to defeat Havoc and fellow Nation of Intoxication member, Lucky13. Havoc recently came out the victor in CZW's annual Tournament of Death, advancing over the likes of Rory Mondo and Big Japan Wrestling's young deathmatch prospect, Takumi Tsukamoto, then finally defeating his former friend and partner, Scotty Vortekz, in a 444 Light tubes Death Match, in which 8 foot fluorescent bulbs were attached to the ropes on all four sides and scattered across the floor of the ring. Despite taking a great deal of punishment in the match, Havoc managed to reverse a top rope maneuver into his patented finisher, the General Order 24, onto a massive pile of bulbs for the pin. This makes Havoc one of only 3 two-time Tournament of Death champions in its 12-year history. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''General Order 24'' (Wrist-clutch Death Valley driver), sometimes from off of the ring apron into a table or onto light tubes *'Signature moves' **''Iowa State Cyclone'' (Corkscrew moonsault) **''There Is No Vulcan Deathgrip'' (Dragon Sleeper) **''Cylinder Side Effect'' (Variant Lightning Spyral) *'Entrance music' **"What a Waster" by The Libertines Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship (2 times) **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Devon Moore and Lucky 13 **CZW Tournament of Death VII (2008) **CZW Tournament of Death XII (2013) *'Independent Wrestling Association Deep-South' **IWA Deep South Carnage Cup Winner 2008 *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Deathmatch Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Insane 8 Winner 2009 External links *Danny Havoc Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:American wrestlers Category:Iowa wrestlers Category:2005 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:NWA Wisconsin alumni Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:H20 Wrestling: Hardcore Hustle Organization alumni Category:2017 retirements